


To Whomever it may Concern

by Obsidianseafoam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Corruption, Crisis of Faith, Ethics, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Pedophilia, Politics, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidianseafoam/pseuds/Obsidianseafoam
Summary: Grettings!Welcome to my diary from underneath the graveRound and roundThe sun went downMay I findWhat I lost for naughtMercy I lackIn my stone-like eyes





	To Whomever it may Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a welcome from the author  
> This my original work, so if you see copies they are fake. Some characters have troubling views, but that is human nature
> 
> Good reading!  
> Att: OS

Grettings  
Wlcome dear reader from beyond my grave, may peace find you in this plain day!

Ah I guess I shall begin my tale without compare of tainted lips and sharpened nails.

I was born the 7th of july of 2000 on a stinky hospital of a poor town.My initial name I do not know for my mother abandoned me and left without adieu.  
As I was saying, I was left all alone, fighting for breath in the walls of a crumbling home. Alas my luck came through and I was adopted by a lovely family of the noble born.  
I was named Maria Cristina Rodriguez, a common name in my town, daughter of Don Luis Rodriguez and Lady Amelia Patiño who already bore two sons Diego and Christian. What happy family they were, living on a big house wanting nothing else, and that's how my story began.

The clearest memory of my childhood was the first day of the private school, I had to be four years old, I was a painfully shy child that upon metting my classmates panicked and didn't utter a word. I simply refused, I trusted none and was all alone.  
What an awkward child my teacher must have thought but even then she held certain kindness towards me.  
I was not popular but I wasn't hated, I simply faded in the background and with other more courageous children I was easily overseen.  
My favorite time was at home reading or playing with my dolls, my favorite doll was called Juanito or Juanita when I felt like it. Looking back that must have been my cue of my difference from all.  
I hated visiting my extended family, they all wanted to look at me, touch me or hug me, it scared me and made me hide behind my father's legs. But all in all it was a good life, I had food, books and toys, and back then my perpetual loneliness was easy to ignore.

The years passed and I grew now I was six years old, and I loved reading. I always searched for the visitors parlor and went there with my favorite books.I loved specially the greek myths of old apart from fairytales and princess of gold.But not all was fantasy, I adored encyclopedias, I just had such thirst for my life. I wanted to know all.

Now the dear reader must think that I forgot my family but no. My mother Amelia was a doctor, she went all day to work and only arrived in the afternoon, meanwhile I stayed at home after school with the nanny and ocasionally with my grandparents.

Ah, I knew I had forgotten something, my grandfather was a sightly fat man with gray hair and kind smile, his name was Don Carlos Patiño and my grandmother (a fair lady) was Lady Noemi Romero.(Later I shall speak of them)

So even if my mother was busy she made sure to play and study with me, often combining the two.It all stopped when her work was taken from the state, and she decided to become a stay at home mother.Now I always saw her, and I was happy. 

For a while


End file.
